


Seventeen : Summer Dream

by a_pathetic0524



Series: Red Strings [4]
Category: Exile Tribe, J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers, Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE
Genre: Additional tags will be added, Alternate Universe-High School, High School, M/M, Teenagers, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pathetic0524/pseuds/a_pathetic0524
Summary: “Seventeen.The happiest age where happiest moments and memories happened. An age to be enjoyed to the fullest.”Takes place during alternative universe high school, this is a story of Tosaka Hiroomi and Imaichi Ryuji during their Summer trip.Update : Slow Pace. Note : English is my second bad language.





	1. Summer Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This is actually not a new story because I've written it in 2014 and posted it in Livejournal. So, maybe there's anyone that familiar with this fanfic.
> 
> This is my rewritten version. And there'll be differences here and there. Also with little better English.
> 
> The POV will be switched between Omi and Ryuji. Also please note OOC may ensues. 
> 
> And the chapter will be around 800-1200.
> 
> Their appearances is based on their own appearances during high school.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it. Thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omi's POV

  
_“Seventeen._

_The happiest age where happiest moments and memories happened. An age to be enjoyed to the fullest.”_

  
Osaka Castle's shadow shielded him from the harsh heat biting his skin as if hungry moths devouring rotten wood. Severe thirst had took every last bits of his spirits. Every summer the soccer player Tosaka Hiroomi had turned into a wet clothes his mom would twist. They said human's body contained sixty percent of water, bet no water left in his body.

 

Plodding through the crowd, Hiroomi halfheartedly dragged his legs. Its strength had been taken away by the heat and probably sooner or later it would melt as if popsicles left under the harsh sunlight. If only Japanese's great scientists had found a remote to control summer's heat, it would be so convenient. At least a tool to mute his friend's mouth.

“That's why Omi! We can't waste this chance!” The brown haired teenager—they would call him Hentai, real name Kazuo—grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard. Miniscule beads of sweat escaped from his forehead. “Remember what Mr. Katsushima said, live your seventeen age to the fullest.” With a strong squeeze and confidence grin Hentai convinced him.

Thick brows furrowed. “You mean by disturbing the girls?” Hiroomi fished a handkerchief from his uniform shirt's pocket and wiped his face and neck. Greasy skin made him wished to go back to the inn already. “I'm not interested.” He observed the handkerchief, judging from the wetness, thirty percent of water had seeped out from his forehead's pores only. At this time nothing interested him beside a cold mineral water cooling down his burning throat and a breeze from air conditioner. 

“It's not disturbing them, it's spending our youth time in a better way.” The brown haired student sneaked his arm to his shoulders, hugging him closer. To which he slapped the filthy hand. “ _Auch_!”

Hiroomi peered around them. “Shit, what took Manabu and Sakai so long.” Clicking his tongue, he waved his neck with the handkerchief he had folded back. They were in the wrong side of Osaka Castle and after marched around the castle, taking picture and wrote down some information from locals they decided they were tired. And, yeah, of course study tour and its projects. The rock-scissor-paper decided who waited and bought them drinks before they entered the castle.

July was also a time most, if not all, school held a study trip. Which was why tourist destinations would be filled by students. As far as he could observe, around him were students in many type of uniforms—different slacks' or skirt's and or shirt's pattern and or color, but in the end they clad in the same type of uniform. Shirt and slack or skirt, some boys even unbuttoned one or two top buttons. Which also what he did.

Beside uniformed students hugged their notes close to their chest, and sometimes among them he saw couple handclasped; or group of middle ages and grandparents followed a man or woman waving flag as they took pictures of Osaka castle, sexy girls also strolled at the same street as them. Sexy girls equal girls in exposing outfit. Generously showed their cleavages to the hormonal teenagers in puberty. And Hiroomi knew tonight the hormonal boys would noisily talked about the cleavages and smooth thighs they saw in the afternoon.

“Look, look! Look at them Omi!” Hentai pointed at a group of five girls wearing colorful tank top and sleeveless shirt with hot pants exposed their smooth white thighs. The girls were busy licking and slurping popsicle other than giggling, which he guessed had added more pervert thoughts in his friend's pervert head. Damn, it embarassed him even to call this guy his friend.

“I am not interested,” Hiroomi huffed. If there was anything he needed to care of it would be his brain. Probably sooner or later his brain would melt and came out from his ears.

Hentai put his arms akimbo, questioning stare pierced at him. One brow raised. “What's this Omi? Where's your teen spirit?”

Teen spirit, his ass.

“At this moment I'm an old person.” Handkerchief wiped another waterfall trailed his face from forehead to cheek. Than bothering himself with girls he would be happy to hide himself in the freezer.

Disappointed sigh escaped Hentai's gaped mouth as he scratched the back of his head. An observing stare darted at him from top to toe, brows knitted and mouth puckered like asshole. “You...” A long pause created a crease between Hiroomi's thick brows as he waited for his friend to continue, “You aren't gay, are you?”

What?

Fingers grabbed Hentai's shirt collar. With a bunch of strength he had as member of soccer club, he pulled the stupid guy closer. “What do you mean by that?” Don't imagine any emotions but anger blanketed his words. Of course, how come he wouldn't get pissed if somebody think he was gay? And it was just because he denied to flirt with the girls.

Everyone had their own limit. Even for a joke.

“Omi, Hiroomi please!” The teen wagged his hands and then tried to pull himself out from his grab. Sweats dropped from the teen's forehead to his cheek then chin. Eyes squinted. “I am not interested in guy! I still like girls!”

“Motherfucker! What do you mean _by that_?!” Hiroomi strengthened his left fingers' grip. He raised his left arm with balled fist. Osaka Castle is also a place where Toyotomi Hideyoshi, the one who built this castle,'s wife took her life alongside their son. Let's just say he was possessed by their ghost. And the weather was too hot, enough to push his patience to its limit.

That was why, with full force fist pierced through the air. Ready to land its knuckles on his friend's face.

Until...

Long orange hair was brighter than the sun shone upon the owner's bronze skin. The fingers encircled his wrist and stopped him mid-way were too delicate to be ownered by the same teenager who somehow looked like came out from  _Shounen Jump_  Magazine. 

Everyone would be intimidated by the look the teen had. If he should describe how the orange haired teenager looked like if he came out from a comic, then it must be _Crows_. The teen was too perfect to be Suzuran or at least the rival's schools' student.

“Please don't fight.” A wide innocent smile appeared on the face of the intimidating teenager. Unfitted for the face and the strength gathered around his wrist.

However, “This guy started it first.”

What was with this fast heartbeat in him?


	2. A Cinderella Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji's POV

So, they actually on a study trip right now. But— “Ah, Ryuji, Oneechans are really good, right?” It seemed his friend interested in the older girls instead than the Osaka Castle. He felt bad for the castle and this history.

 

The seventeen years old boy drew a wide and bright smile on his face, it was brighter than the Summer's sun or even his orange colored hair, and his eyes turned into two downwards curves. “I think so too,” Ryuji said, acknowledging his friend's opinion.

Well, to be honest he was focusing on how big the Osaka Castle instead when his friend was busy talking about the older girls. However, he didn't want to be a bad friend or a bad man. His mother once said that he couldn't disparage or looking down at women, no matter how they looked. All women are pretty, are beautiful.

Though, sometimes he did found it annoying when the girls talked about how he was not as handsome as his older brother. Ah, forget it!

“Ryuji, Ryuji, look!”

Ryuji turned his head towards his friend with a hug on his neck. “What?” Following where the finger pointed at, thoroughly the boy investigated the girl. Started from her slender and long legs, her curved hips, breasts and then face. What should he commented at? Takeshi usually liked breasts than face, judging from the girl's breast, that must be why his friend pointed at the girl. He liked her round face than the breasts.

Looking back at his friend, “She's good for you,” Ryuji smiled. “Are you going to ask her name?”

“Hmm,” Takeshi caressed his chin, eyes pointed upwards. “I think... I will!” Grinning, the brown-haired teen drew him closer, “Will you help me then, Ryu?”

Ryuji nodded.

“Yes!” Takeshi grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him. “I'm happy I have you as my friend, Ryuuu!”

“A ha ha ha,” Ryuji hugged his friend back. The aggressive slaps on his back and the way Takeshi hugged him tight, made him choked and coughed. “I can't... breathe...”

“Oh,” Takeshi blinked, “I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” This time his friend slapped his arms. A smile appeared in Takeshi's face. Taking a step back, the taller teen scratched the back of his head. Takeshi dyed his brown hair recently, before he had the same orange colored hair as him, but since his last score test decreased—which Ryuji supposed because of the fact Takeshi addicted with marathoning porn, because of teenager's hormone, Takeshi would say—he needed to dyed his hair back to normal colored hair.

Ryuji quite happy because he won the last perfectural running competition, and also a mall singing contest. The school granted him the excellence award despite his score test was a so-so, and under the excellent score's line.

Takeshi exhaled a huge amount of air. Arms on his waist, the teen nodded at the target girl, “Let's go then.”

“A ha ha ha,” Ryuji laughed, “Nope!”

“Eh?” Takeshi stared at him confusedly. “B-But you said you'd help me?”

“Yes, yes, I will,” Ryuji fished a book and a pencil case from his back slacks pocket, and raised both in front of his friend's face, “after we do the schoolwork, okay? You'll be bald if you finished at the bottom during another surprise quiz. Takeshi's favorite subject is sleeping, right?” He giggled, “That's not gonna help your hair. But, I wanna see Takeshi's bald head.” Happily, Ryuji patted his friend's head with the book.

Looking confused, Takeshi only stared at him. “But... the girl...?” Sweat dropped from the corner of his temple.

Ryuji sighed. Holding the book and the pencil case in his left hand, the middle and youngest son of Imaichi grabbed his friend's wrist. “Let's go, let's go, Sensei will be mad if we aren't doing it.” Since the reason they went to Osaka with the whole school was for this, and not a girl.

“Wait, wait, Ryuji!” Takeshi stumbling as he tried to follow his eager friend.

Ryuji speed up, “C'mon, c'mon, I'll help you find the girl, later.”

Screams however, stopped him. Ryuji observed around him, he found some passerbys also stopped walking and their eyes fell on the same object. He also saw a boy hid behind his mom, hands clutched on his mom dressed. While the older passerbys tried to keep walking, chosing to be blind of what that was happened. Some girls, he saw them close their mouth behind their palm and hugged each other, scarred over what they saw.

“Hei, Ryu, what happened?”

Curious, he followed their stare, and found two boys in the middle of the street. Than an ordinary view, a boy grabbed another boy's collar, his other arm raised high with balled fist. Ryuji gasped, without a need to think longer he sprinted towards the boys, ignoring his friend's scream of his name. Looking at the other passerbys, he couldn't let them fight.

“Wait!” Imaichi Ryuji always had more confident in his strength than himself physically and maybe a lot more. Especially ever since he started school. The comparison his brother's friends and those who knows Naoyuki made against him, had tore the bag of his confidence until all the confidence in it pouring out and nothing left. Nothing, it was him in their eyes compared to Naoyuki. An older brother he always looked up, until he was forced to realize he wouldn't ever be better than him.

“Please don't fight,” he smiled, grabbing the teen's wrist before the fist landed.

But, Imaichi Ryuji is Imaichi Ryuji. He believed that, even though looking at the teen's face he felt tears sting the corner of his eyes. Envy embraced him every time he looked at a handsome face, which felt too weird for a teen like him. The ‘Why Imaichi's little brother less handsome’ murmurs, replayed in his head. Accompanied by the same disparaging whispers, ‘Are you sure he even Imaichi?’, ‘This Imaichi is literally ‘Imaichi’ (no good), eh?’, ‘What a disappointing truth, I thought he'll be as handsome as Naoyuki.”.

“This guy started it first,” the handsome-teen said.

Ryuji raised a brow, he noticed his fingers—his hand and his heart shaking like his words, “I don't care, just don't fight, all right?” He smiled but his brows knitted as he tried to hold back the feeling that threatened to spill like his tears. ”The girls will be disappointed if a prince like you hurting someone, don't you think?” And, envy had taken the control over his sense. _He spoke nonsense_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading (´∀`)


End file.
